


Promises Made, Promises Kept

by KidDynamite090



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Dirty Talk, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidDynamite090/pseuds/KidDynamite090
Summary: Bucky knows he has a thing for Steve, but also knows he needs to keep that to himself. But one night when the two go out for drinks they come across something that will force Bucky to confront his feelings and, in doing so, make a particular promise to Steve.A story about Bucky's and Steve's first time together with set-up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Promises Made, Promises Kept

Bucky, soaked to the skin from spending ten hours on the dock in the pouring rain that had been falling since before he woke up, was the third to last man to punch his timecard. He was soggier than he ever thought he could be, his back ached and his feet just plain hurt, but once he heard the _clank!_ of the timecard machine punch his card he felt some of that pain subside. Free from the clock, it was time to head home to the one-bedroom flat he shared with his best, truest friend Steve. The same flat that was only genuinely comfortable a few weeks of the year in the early fall and late spring. The one where, even though they were lucky enough to have their own bathroom, it was tiny and the water was almost never more than tepid but could get ice cold at a moments notice. The very one where the ugly paint was peeling to reveal uglier bare wall and the area was a bit seedy at night. But it was a place where he and Steve worked their asses off to make work.

Bucky pounded the pavement trying- and failing- to avoid puddles. Not that it mattered much; his socks were completely wet but for once he wasn’t coming home sweaty. The rain made for an hours long cold shower. The streets were usually crowded with women picking up last minute dinner groceries or kids playing in the street, but that day it was just workworn boys and men trying to make it home.

The walk home wasn’t too bad. A few blocks. But a few blocks can be killer after spending hours on end unloading boats or doing other menial dock tasks. _But it pays, and it pays decently,_ Bucky would think on days when the walk was especially hard. Not that he had any interest, but sometimes he envied the women who worked those secretary gigs answering phones and making coffee. But even with the rain it wasn’t one of those walks home. He had the next day off, and had worked some overtime which meant his next paycheck would be a bit meatier which was never a bad thing.

Eventually, Bucky came to the building and walked with heavy footsteps up three flights to their apartment. Before pulling his keys out he checked the door handle. The door was unlocked, which mean Steve was home.

“Hey, Buck!” Steve called from the sofa.

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky replied as he tossed his keys into the cracked key bowl on the nearby kitchenette table. He looked over to the sofa and could only see a tiny bit of the top of Steve’s head. He must be laying out across it. “I’m gonna change real quick.”

Bucky crossed the small living room to enter their bedroom. He closed the door for some privacy but could hear Steve say something that was muffled by the closed door. The room was as shabby as the rest of the place. A dingy window was on his side of the room over his single bed. Steve’s bed was on the other side against the wall. But that was subject to change. If Steve was really sick or too cold, those beds got pressed together without a second thought. Bucky couldn’t count the number of nights he pressed into Steve, rubbing his back or holding him tight to fend off the cold or just make sure Steve knew he had some external reason to fight off whatever bug he has caught.

Bucky stripped off his heavy work clothes and tossed them into the clothes hamper. He cringed at how his clothes would soak everything underneath and they’d need to throw the load in soon or risk mildew on whatever meager items were in there. He went to the shared dresser and opened one of his drawers to pull out some dry clothes. He settled on a simple short sleeve shirt and pajama pants, both pretty worn and not as warm as they once were. But they were dry.

Bucky tied the strings at the front of his pants and made his way over to the sofa. Steve scooted back and up against the armrest. He had a sketchpad in hand and a set of pencils and stencils on their coffee table.

“How was work?” Steve asked with a gentle smile.

“Fine,” Bucky said, trying to crack his back, “Rainin’ like all hell out there.”  


Steve nodded, “Yeah, I made a quick trip to the grocer. Managed to pick up some milk.

Bucky frowned, but tried to soften his expression, “You went out in the rain?”  


“We needed things. And besides, I might have picked up a commission.”

“Yeah?”  


“Yeah. Mr. Greene asked if I was still drawing and said he was interested in a sign. He wanted a few samples. I’m gonna head back over in a few days and show him what

came up with.”

“That’s really great, Steve,” Bucky said with a small, but genuine smile.

The two spent what little daylight was left on the sofa chatting while Steve worked on ad designs. Despite having no formal training Steve was a natural. Or maybe he just made it look all natural because of how often he sketched and practiced. Either way, it amazed Bucky. He had been a subject for Steve since Steve realized in grade school he liked to draw. Hundreds of sketches and proper portraits were stashed around the apartment, the Barnes house and, at one point, Steve’s late mother’s apartment. Bucky could see how every new image was better than the last. It wasn’t something he’d say out loud, but seeing how well Steve captured him in graphite made him feel like the most handsome man in the world.

When it got too dark to sketch without the lamp on the two sat down for a simple dinner. Neither of them was much of a cook, but cold cut sandwiches were about their level of culinary expertise.

“Maybe one day we should learn how to make more than sandwiches and stuff from tins,” Bucky said as he took his last bite.  


Steve took his and Bucky’s newly clear plate to the sink to wash. “I don’t mind what we eat. At least we have enough.”  


That was true. The two rarely discussed it, but with Steve so often sickly and only able to manage short term jobs and commissions, the bulk of their expenses were on Bucky. Not that he minded. Steve was Steve and worth his scrawny ass in gold. But it was a point of pride for Steve so Bucky didn’t push it. No need to have another blow out about pulling weight. Bucky just stayed quiet and watched as Steve washed the dishes. He was wearing a loose t-shirt and a pair of pants just for around the house. His hair was slightly out of place but he was put together. Bucky focused on how his arms moved while he dried the plates. He wasn’t muscular by any means, but seeing his arm flex with the movement and how his knuckles jutted when he held the dishtowel was something to see. But he couldn’t stare too much. He rolled his neck casually and ran a hand through his hair; the pomade having long since washed away and probably into his work clothes.

Once Steve was finished with the dishes he moved from the kitchenette and turned on the radio. Because of the bad weather it was all static with the occasion intrusion of a weather bulletin.

Bucky made his way to the sofa and put his feet on the coffee table. “Don’t bother. We’re not getting any programs tonight. Not with this,” Bucky said with a vague hand gesture.

Steve quit fiddling with the dial and joined Bucky on the sofa.  


“You shouldn’t put your feet on the table,” he said.

“Ok, Ma.”  


“I’m serious!”  


Bucky let out a laugh and playfully nudged Steve in the side. Steve couldn’t help but laugh himself.

“Night’s still young,” Steve said as he squirmed to get comfortable, “You goin’ out tonight?”

Bucky shrugged, “Wasn’t planning on it. Why? Think we should?”

“We?”  


“Oh course!” Bucky threw his arm around Steve’s shoulder and pulled him in, “Can’t go out on the town and leave you cooped up here by yourself.”

Steve smiled that small, sheepish smile that was pure Steve. In that moment Bucky felt like he could melt in warm happiness. He loved being so close to Steve. Bucky knew his feelings were something he’d always have to keep to himself and keep them deep. He knew the love he had for Steve went well beyond being the closest of friends. He also knew it was something that could get him and Steve in more trouble than they could wriggle themselves out of. And he was especially aware of how one sided his feelings were. But if the best he could do was a friendly arm around the shoulder or sharing his body heat when Steve needed it, he would take any little bit of it and be grateful.

“Oh, alright,” Steve said as he pulled himself away, “I’ll go. It sounds like the rain is letting up anyway. How about we go to O’Malley’s?”

“Don’t know if I can show my ugly mug around there for a while.”

“Was O’Malley’s the place where you kissed the bartender’s daughter?”

“Yeah,” Bucky said with a satisfied smirk.

“He gave you a solid left hood, didn’t he?”

“Uh-huh,” Bucky replied as he rubbed his cheek, remembering the pain.

“How about that new place? The one by the docks? Forget the name.”

Bucky nodded and stood up from the sofa. “Some of the guys at work have said it was a good place. Let’s get changed and head out. Who knows, maybe I’ll find your dream girl!”  


Steve rolled his eyes. “Sure thing, Bucky.”

~

Neither Bucky nor Steve was drunk when they finally left the bar. Hell, neither was even tipsy. They could only spare a drink each so they spent the night nursing what they had. It felt like they were sipping on cheap booze all night and each man felt that in the best of ways. Only when their glasses were truly empty did they finally leave. It must have been around midnight as the two began to walk home.

“What a great night,” Bucky yawned as he stretched out his arms.

The stretch felt good, and he roped Steve into his side. Steve chuckled and halfheartedly tried to push Bucky away. Bucky had to be careful about pulling stunts like that. Not that two fellas couldn’t pal around after a few drinks. But it was better to be safe. For both Steve’s sake and Bucky’s. But as the two walked down by docks in the dark and all alone, Bucky could have Steve close. Almost like when Bucky would have his arms around a dame’s waist as he walked her home. 

“It was a great night, Buck. I’m glad we went out,” Steve said.

Aside from city ambiance the most noticeable sounds were of the water sloshing against the city’s edge and their own footsteps. Occasionally there would be laughing or the sounds of running in the distance, no doubt other bar patrons making their own journey home.  


Buck and Steve laughed and joked as they walked, but they stopped in their tracks when they heard the distant sound of what sounded like something slapping against brick.

“Bucky-“

“I hear it.”  


They cautiously walked forward. The noise continued for a few more seconds before stopping, only to be replaced with a gasp muffled by the alleyways. There was another gasp and that spurred Steve into running, breaking from Bucky and going in the direction of where he thought the sound was coming from.

“Steve!” yelled Bucky as he ran after him.

When he caught up to Steve he grabbed his wrist and hissed, “This isn’t a night to get your teeth knocked out.”

“We need to make sure no one is in trouble,” Steve said firmly.

Bucky bit his cheek and replied, “This isn’t a night I feel like-“

He was cut off by another loud, guttural sound. Steve yanked his arm and bolted away leaving Bucky to swear under his breath and reluctantly follow his friend. Steve ran a few blocks before stopping suddenly at the front a dead-end. He stopped so abruptly that Bucky nearly crashed into him. He was about to say something, but Steve was so enraptured with something happening in the alley. Rather than speak, Bucky turned himself to look into the alley. More noises came from between the walls and now they could see from what.

Towards the end of the ally were two men; both facing the wall with their pants undone, belts dangling. The man closest to the wall had a hand against the rough brick and was biting down on the knuckles. of his other hand. He was trying in vain to keep quiet while the other man was fucking him.

Bucky’s eyes darted between the two men and Steve. He tried reading Steve’s expression but all he could see was surprise. He was quietly grateful that Steve’s eyes were glued to the men so that he didn’t notice the slight bulge in Bucky’s pants.

The two men didn’t notice Bucky and Steve and continued to fuck against the wall. The man being penetrated was a bit smaller than his partner. He had his eyes closed and his cock was being jerked by the bigger man. The bigger man was thrusting hard and was simultaneously kissing the smaller man’s neck. They tried to be quiet, but the sounds of sex still filled the space between buildings.

Bucky felt frozen to the spot where he stood. He was watching two men fuck in an alley like dogs and didn’t know what to do. He had heard about the sort of things that go on after dark in the area. Working girls looking to pay their rent and guys looking for other guys who are into that sort of thing. But seeing it was something else. Seeing them go at it with seemingly no fear of God nor man was something else.

“Bucky,” Steve finally said loud enough to snap Bucky out of his thoughts.

That spurred the two men in the alley finally noticed Bucky and Steve watching them. Turning towards the two, the bigger man barked, “What the fuck are you looking at!?”

Bucky wasn’t about to wait around and see if those guys were going to zip up and start a brawl. He grabbed Steve’s shoulder and beckoned him to walk which he obliged. It was possibly the third time in Steve’s life that he did something easy and without having something to say.

The two continued to make their way home in silence. Far from the lightheartedness from before, the two kept their eyes straight and walked far enough that they didn’t bump into each other. Bucky was consciously not allowing his arm to touch Steve’s. They didn’t have too much longer to go, but it felt like miles. Despite the late night the city noise was getting louder as they made their way to the main road. And yet to Bucky the silence between him and Steve was crushing. He was no longer hard; his blood having shot up to his brain and then down again to his legs to get him to move when they were seen. He shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to steal a glance at Steve. The man was unreadable.

Eventually they came to their building and filed up the stairs. Steve unlocked the door and entered first, leaving Bucky to lock the door after himself. Bucky faced the wall for a few extra few seconds, praying Steve would go to the washroom or even right to bed. He heard Steve put his coat away on the nearby hook and go to the sofa. _‘Please just go to bed, Steve’_ , thought Bucky. He was trying his hardest but the sight of those guys in the alley was stuck in his head. Worse than just the images, he was imaging what Steve would look like pressed up against the brick getting fucked. .

“I can’t believe we saw that,” Steve said dumbfounded.

Bucky couldn’t just stand at the door any longer. He hung up his coat and went to the kitchenette sink for a glass of water. “Me neither,” he said dryly.

He downed a glass but it didn’t do a thing to calm him down. He leaned against the sink, ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes, mostly as a feeble attempt to clear the images from his mind’s eye. But he still could picture Steve’s slight frame pressed against cold brick. He imaged the noises Steve would make as he fucked him and what his name would sound like on Steve’s lips when he was deep inside. He could feel himself start to get hard again. He went for another glass.

“Buck?”

Bucky turned face Steve across the room.

“Yeah,” Bucky swallowed hard. His mouth was still dry and his tongue felt heavy, “After dark. You her about it.”  


“They were really goin’ at it.”  


Bucky had to avert his gaze. He was cracking and couldn’t take much more. It was like all the feelings he had for Steve that he hid behind the guise of just being a friend were bubbling up.

“I’m gonna hit the hay, Steve.”

Bucky’s voice was shakier than he wanted it to be. He wasn’t the least bit tired but he needed to not be around Steve. If he was lucky, he’d have enough time to rub one out and relieve some of the pressure. But no luck. Steve followed him into their bedroom and it was the last thing Bucky wanted. Except that it was everything Bucky wanted. The two were standing chest to chest and Bucky was feeling hot, like for once Steve was able to radiate any sort of heat. “Seeing those two fellas has really got you acting funny,” Steve said.

Bucky didn’t answer. He couldn’t. He was finding it harder to breathe let alone string words together. The concern deep within Steve’s bright blue eyes contrasted heavily with how nice his hair looked; never styled, but combed nicely. The worried tensing of Steve’s body and the slight clench of his jaw that was usually reserved for an argument did nothing to quell the thoughts running through Bucky’s head. This was _his_ Steve. He was stubborn and kind and moral and talented and by _fucking_ God this made Bucky snap.

Bucky swung an arm and wrapped it around Steve’s waist and pulled him the tiny bit closer that he could. He used his other hand to gently hold Steve’s jaw to keep him steady while Bucky leaned in and gave Steve a passionate kiss. Bucky could feel Steve tense up further but didn’t hold him tight enough so that Steve couldn’t break away. Steve 

Instead of the anger, disgust, betrayal he expected to see on Steve’s face, the expression on Steve’s face was something new. The best Bucky could place was confusion, but that didn’t seem entirely right. Steve began to breathe a little faster but didn’t move. Instead, he seemed to steel himself before pushed himself to give Bucky a kiss.

As taken aback as he was, Bucky didn’t miss a beat. Like with so many girls before he tightened his hold and deepened the kiss. Except it wasn’t like all those other times. Despite the inexperience on Steve’s part, it was the best kiss Bucky ever had simply because it was Steve. When they parted for air Steve brought his hand to Bucky’s cheek. The two stood there like near mirror images. It was the first time they had ever touched so intimately and it was the first time Steve could feel Bucky’s slight stubble under his palm.

“Steve,” Bucky began to speak, “You gotta be straight with me. If you want to stop I will. Won’t say a damn word more- hell, I’ll leave if you want me to. But if you want more… if you want _me…_ I swear to God I’ll treat you right. I promise I’ll take care of you.”

Steve was getting lightheaded. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, let alone feeling. Bucky Barnes, the lady killer known for his good looks, roguish smile and charm for days wanted the small, sickly, regularly-in-over-his-head Steve Rogers. Steve knew he was attracted to Bucky, but he figured it was just because of how close they were. When you had one, you had the other. They were a package deal. He’d never do anything to risk losing Bucky. But now having Bucky holding him, touching him… he felt it deep in his core how much he needed Bucky.

“Take care of me.”

A chill went down Steve’s spine and he let out what sounded like a choked moan. Steve looked at Bucky’s face and saw how serious he was. He meant what he said, every single word. He wanted Steve. And Steve wanted him.

“Yes. F-fuck, Bucky, yes.”  


Without hesitation Bucky planted his lips on Steve’s. He was faster this time, and slipped his tongue into Steve’s mouth. With their lips busy, Bucky lowered Steve’s suspenders down his arms and undid the first two buttons on Steve’s shirt. When that was done, he eased Steve onto his bed so that he was sitting at the edge. Bucky leaned over him and said, “I swear, Steve… I swear that there’s nothing I want more than to have you.”

“Bucky…Bucky…” Steve panted between short kisses, “How long have you wanted this?”

“’Bout forever.”  


Bucky chuckled at this own answer. Forever wasn’t quite accurate. The true answer lied more around the time when boys start noticing girls and their own pricks. But for as long as he felt that Steve was his other half, that was forever. And as they continued to kiss and as Bucky ran his fingers through Steve’s soft hair, he knew his feelings were real and that they were right.

Now that all the cards were on the table, it was time for Bucky to really make good on his promise. He took off his shirt, followed immediately by his undershirt. He dropped to his knees so he was eyelevel with Steve’s chest and carefully undid the rest of the buttons on Steve’s shirt. That garment slid down Steve’s slender arms and joined Bucky’s shirts on the floor. 

“Lay down, baby.”  


Steve did as he was told and centered himself on the bed. Bucky wasted no time before crawling on top of him. He was close, but propping himself up on his forearms so as not to crush Steve. He started with kissing Steve, slipping his tongue inside the other man’s mouth; pretty standard fare now. Best to start slow. His hips occasionally rubbed against Steve seemingly without any control on his part. Steve was starting to get the hang of kissing. He was less passive, a little more forceful and didn’t hold back when he moaned. He let his hands explore what part of Bucky’s exposed skin he could reach; down his sides, up his back finishing with fingers tangled in Bucky’s thick hair.

As good as Steve tasted and as good as his hands felt on Bucky’s skin, Bucky needed more. His cock was as hard as it had ever been and ached in his pants. The shallow rutting wasn’t cutting it. Slowly Bucky began to kiss downward. He went down Steve’s neck, peppering his skin with light kisses, and continued down over his chest. Steve was uncharacteristically warm and made the most darling little sounds as Bucky’s lips brushed over his flesh. When he got to the top of Steve’s pants he stopped and began to unzip. “We’re not gonna need these, right, Stevie?”

Steve nodded excitedly and helped get his pants off. A wide grin grew on Bucky’s face when he saw the outline of Steve’s hard cock in his underwear. He sat up on his knees and pulled his belt from the loops. It was tossed carelessly away and Bucky unzipped his pants. The way his cock rubbed the fabric of his underwear was agonizing. His pants weren’t even down but he pulled out his cock. He closed his eyes and gave himself a few strong, relieving jerks. He sighed with some minor satisfaction before opening his eyes to see Steve staring at him with eyes as big as saucers.

“What’s the matter? Not like you ain’t seen my prick before,” Bucky smirked as the words left his lips.

A fresh blush colored Steve’s already pink cheeks.

“N-not like this,” he stammered.

Bucky continued to stroke himself lightly. “What do you think, baby? I’m likin’ that look on your face.”

Steve was obviously caught off guard and began to stutter. Bucky didn’t leave him flailing for long.

“Sshhh,” Bucky cooed as he completely removed his pants and underwear, “You don’t need to say anything.”

Even in the dark room lit only by moonlight Steve could see Bucky clear as day and was in awe. Of course he had seen Bucky naked. You don’t grow up, let alone live, with a guy and not catch him before he grabbed a towel after a bath or as he was getting ready for bed. But never was Steve allowed to look. At best he was supposed to avert his eyes or pretend he didn’t see anything. Now he was expected to look and he was damn happy with what he saw.

Bucky was the epitome of handsome masculinity. He wasn’t overly muscled, but he was well-defined from all the manual labor. Yet there was still some leanness since his frame wasn’t inherently large. He reminded Steve of those models you saw in drawing books; someone who could have been a carved Greek statue. His hair was still mostly held in place by the pomade he refreshed before they went out with the exception of a few stray locks that had been messed. His expression was pure Bucky: confident, suave, and a little mischievous.

Steve was brought back from his thoughts when he felt Bucky slide his underwear down. Now fully nude, he felt a wave of self-consciousness wash over him but before he could say anything Bucky was back on top of him. Steve still could feel a blush start at his cheeks and creep down to his chest. He stiffened. Despite him being small, he never felt small with Bucky until now.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Bucky said dreamily with a kiss to his neck.

“I’m not,” Steve replied almost automatically.

Bucky frowned and adjusted himself so he was nose to nose with Steve.

“You think I’ve ever lied to you? Or that I’m about to start?”

"N-no, but-" 

“But nothing. You are goddamn beautiful. Inside and out. And I’d put every damn person who ever made you think different in their fuckin’ place if I could. A-and all those dames who didn’t see it… see _you?_... Screw ‘em! Now _I’m_ gonna be the only person making you feel good.”

Steve was robbed of all his words. He knew Bucky would never lie to him, but the sheer seriousness in Bucky’s voice was something else entirely. He couldn’t help but smile. He was so full of a warmth he never thought possible. Invigored with that feeling, he pulled Bucky down to kiss him with all the passion that had laid dormant. As they moaned and squirmed their cocks would rub up against each other only exciting each man more.

Steve, so unused to being touched so much let alone so intimately whimpered, “It feels so good, Buck.”

“It does,” Bucky said in a breath, “But this ain’t nothing.”

Bucky followed up his words by sliding himself down Steve’s body, stopping when he was between Steve’s legs. Steve’s cock wasn’t small like you might expect for a guy of his stature. He wasn’t necessarily big, but he was proportional. His cock was as fair as the rest of him but was but rosy at the tip. It was pressing up against his belly and Bucky could see pre-cum leaking down the head.

Bucky didn’t say anything, but instead looked up into Steve’s eyes and gently stroked his thigh. Steve opened his mouth, but no words came out. Instead, he nodded, causing Bucky to smirk and take Steve into his mouth. He started with just the tip, rubbing his tongue against the sensitive flesh and tasting the slightly salty fluid that was leaking out. Steve’s deep breaths and groans of pleasure egged him on to take more. Slowly, he took more of Steve’s shaft in his mouth, running his tongue on the underside. He bobbed his head slowly at first. He was fighting the opposing forces of not wanting Steve to blow in his mouth and wanting to take every inch Steve had and give him the best first blowjob.

Steve was seeing stars. His cock was hot and wet in a way that he could never have imaged before Bucky took him. His hips jerked and he was panting. Bucky was sucking him faster and faster while teasing him with his tongue. He could even feel the vibrations from Bucky moaning. It was all getting too much.

"B-Bucky…! Stop or I’m gonna-“

Bucky stopped with a mouth full of Steve. He slowly pulled back while dragging his tongue on the shaft causing Steve to clench as a means to stave off his orgasm. When he no longer felt the warmth of Bucky’s mouth, he was able to just focus on sucking in as much air as his lungs would take.

“Fuck,” Steve breathed out, his chest heaving, “Bucky…”

“You felt so good in my mouth,” Bucky said as he got off of the bed.

Steve watched as Bucky went over to his nightstand and fished out a metal tin. He brought it back to the bed and positioned himself between Steve’s legs.

“I’m gonna get you ready, baby,” Bucky said, “If you want me to stop, just say so. Okay?”

Steve nodded and grabbed his pillow. He tucked it behind his back and propped himself on his elbows so he could better see what Bucky was doing. With the sound of sliding metal Bucky opened the tin and Steve watched as he coated a finger with petroleum jelly.

“This might feel cold, but stay relaxed.”  


Steve tried to keep his breathing steady as Bucky began to touch him with his clean hand. He ghosted his fingers down Steve’s cock, over his balls and down to Steve’s hole. Steve’s instinct was to clench but he remembered needing to stay calm. He inhaled deeply. He felt Bucky gently rub his fingertip around him, never pressing, but just touching him. It was a new feeling, maybe even somehow wrong, but it was feeling better by the second.

“I can’t believe you’re gonna let me fuck you,” Bucky said in disbelief, sounding more like he was taking to himself.

“Of course I’d let you. I want you, Bucky. Have for a long time.”  


“I never would have dreamed… I thought the closest I’d get would be thinking about while I beat off.”

Steve let out a little laugh. “This is what you image when you beat off?”

“And more.”

Not feeling Steve clench or squirm, Bucky brought the finger that was slicked with jelly to Steve’s hole.

“Relax.”

Slowly, he pushed his digit in only to the first knuckle. He could feel Steve’s body tense against the intrusion so with his clean hand rubbed Steve’s leg.

“Easy, easy,” he said, “Stay relaxed.”

“I know,” Steve said, “It’s just…different.”

“I know, baby,” Bucky said softly, “But I promise it’ll feel good soon. And when you’re nice and open for me I’m gonna make you feel even better.”

Slowly, Bucky pushed his finger in deeper to the second knuckle. There was less tensing this time. At the knuckle he stopped for a moment before pushing his entire finger in. Steve was moaning but his insides weren’t resisting. But even with Steve getting comfortable he was tight. Bucky bit his lip as he began to fuck Steve with his finger. With the one finger gliding he added another.

“T-that’s so good, Bucky,” Steve whimpered.

“Oh, Stevie, you have no idea. You’re so fuckin’ tight. I don’t know how I’m gonna last more than a minute inside a’ you.”

Bucky added a third and final finger. He watched in amazement as Steve’s hole took his fingers. He stretched perfectly and Bucky was reminded of his own cock heavy between his legs.

“Bucky,” Steve rasped, “I need more.”

“Yes,” Bucky slowly pulled his fingers out and reached for the tin, “Anything you want. You want my cock? Here it is.”

Bucky lubed the top of his cock with the petroleum jelly and added more to Steve’s hole. He looked down at Steve and Steve drank the sight in. Bucky’s handsome, powerful body and hair perfectly undone were a sight all their own, but what caught Steve’s eye was Bucky’s big cock. It wasn’t just long, but thick. Bucky smirked and slowly gave himself a jerk, “Impressed?”

Steve didn’t even answer. Bucky didn’t need one, “Because it’s all yours, Steve. All of me.”

And with that Bucky lined himself up and slowly pushed himself inside.

Steve let out a long, shaky breath as Bucky pushed his tip in. It felt like much more than the fingers. His hole stretched to accommodate Bucky and as new as the feeling was, it wasn’t unpleasant. It was a lot. Not even about the sex, he was connecting with another human on a level he didn’t know was possible. And that person was the person who meant the absolute most to him and for he would do anything.

Bucky was sweating bullets as he pushed inside Steve. He was going excruciatingly slow, not wanting to risk giving Steve too much too fast. But by God it was difficult. The squeeze was unlike anything Bucky had ever felt. His crack about him cumming fast was half in jest, but now it was a proper worry. When he was about half-way in, he stopped.

“You ok, Steve?”  


“Y-yeah. It’s just s-so much.”

“You’re so amazing,” Bucky began to pull out to start a new, smoother thrust, “I still can’t believe you want me.”

“You’ve always been it for me, Buck. Never hadda doubt in my mind.”

“Fuck,” Bucky starting getting into a rhythm, “Y-you’re damn right. You’re it for me too, baby.”

Steve arched his back as he took more cock. He pulled his legs up and wrapped them around Bucky’s waist.

“You want more? Want all of me?” Bucky asked through hard breaths, emphasizing his point with a slow, deep thrust.

“Yes!”

“Anything.”

Bucky had been pacing himself but let himself go. He fucked Steve faster and deeper and was almost completely inside. For a bit the only sounds in the room where that of moaning and panting but Bucky couldn’t help himself. When he got hot, he got chatty and he had never been hotter.

“Fuck you feel good. Never thought I’d feel anything so good. You’re perfect. You’re fuckin’ perfect. And I wanna be perfect for you. All I want is to make you feel good because you fuckin’ deserve it. You’re it, Stevie. You’re my fuckin’ everything and I fuckin’ love you.”

Steve’s heart went from melting to nearly stopping.

“What… what did you say?”  


“I said I love you, Steve. Because I do. Never could say it, hell, couldn’t even say it to myself, until now.”  


Steve felt like he could explode from happiness. Bucky being near balls deep in his ass was wonderful, but that he _loved_ him? A blissful expression spread across his face and he felt like he could burst out laughing in sheer, unadulterated joy.

“Bucky,” Steve tightened his hold on his hips and looked him in the eye, “I love you too.”

As the words left Steve’s lips Bucky pushed as deep as he could with his balls pressing against Steve’s body. Invigored, Bucky began thrusting at a near frantic pace as he was overcome with ecstasy. The physical sensation of how good his cock felt in Steve’s ass or the revelation that Steve loved him would have been enough to make his week, but together it made Bucky feel like he was on top of the world.

Continuing to thrust, Bucky began to kiss Steve and took his cock in hand. Between one of Steve’s moans Bucky slipped his tongue inside the other man’s mouth and jerked him to the same rhythm as his thrusting. Feeling so emotionally and physically close to Steve was like being high. Their bodies, wet with sweat, slid against each other like it was the most natural thing in the world. Steve taking all of Bucky and Bucky making good on his promise was all that mattered.

“B-Bucky,” Steve moaned, “You’re gonna make me cum.

“Fuck yeah, baby,” Bucky continued to stroke, “I wanna see it. I wanna see you cum all over yourself.”

Steve gripped Bucky’s shoulder blades and dug in his nails.

“You’re gonna cum and I know I won’t last much longer. Fuck, you’re still so tight I can’t wait to feel you cum around me. You’re gonna milk me dry, you know that? You want me to fill you up? Because I’ll do it, Steve.”

“Yes! Bucky!”  


It wasn’t long before Steve was finally spilling onto his stomach. He panted Bucky’s name as he came and, like Bucky said, his orgasm caused Steve’s hole to spasm around Bucky’s cock. Bucky tried to keep fucking but it was all too much.

“Fuck, yes, Steve,” Bucky breathed as he felt himself shoot his load deep inside of Steve.

Aside from the sound of heavy breathing the room was silent. Bucky was still inside of Steve who was feeling his own semen start to drip down his sides. Bucky was panting heavily and enjoying the last few contractions of Steve’s hole around his softening cock. Carefully, he pulled himself out leaving Steve feeling empty. Always thinking of Steve, Bucky grabbed the blanket and used it to wipe Steve up.

“Bucky,” Steve softly said, “That’s my blanket.”

“We can use mine. I promise I’ll do laundry tomorrow.”

Steve sighed contently. The blanket mostly cleaned him up but he still felt sticky. It wasn’t a great feeling, but Steve didn’t want to leave the warmth of Bucky’s presence. He also felt all of Bucky inside of him and some of him dripping out. When Bucky was finished wiping up, he pulled himself back and looked at Steve; still red in the face, a slick sheen of sweat over his body and Bucky’s load dripping from his hole onto the sheets. It was one of the best sights Bucky had ever seen.

“I love you, Steve,” Bucky said quietly as he got off the bed to get the blanket from his bed. He threw the blanket he used to clean up on the floor and replaced it with the fresh blanket. He got underneath it with Steve and pulled him into his chest, kissing his forehead.

“I love you too, Bucky. And that won’t ever change.”

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure- I've only seen a few snippets of movies that Captain America is in. My knowledge comes pretty much exclusively from fanfics and tumblr imagines. I just have a major lady boner for Steve, Bucky and think Chris Evans is very attractive and a great actor. Enjoy the porn, there will probably be more. And it'll probably be long.


End file.
